


Stargazing

by OrderedChaos42



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderedChaos42/pseuds/OrderedChaos42
Summary: Toshra has a nightmare and Edwin helps take her mind off it.





	Stargazing

Toshra awoke gasping for breath and fighting back a scream. The nightmare that woke her had been a particularly bad one and she tried to shove the memories of blood and knives away as her body shook with remembered pain. Once she had thought the Bhaal-dreams were the worst nightmares she could imagine, but they were nothing compared to these new nightmares. She fought in vain to hold back the flood of tears and to shop shaking, in doing so she was too distracted to notice someone walk up behind her until she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

Whirling around Toshra grabbed a hold of the hand, squeezed, and twisted. Her fingers glowed with the beginnings of a spell before the familiar voice hissing pained curses stopped her.

“Sorry, I thought…” She dropped Edwin’s hand and drew in a steadying breath, “I…you startled me.”

Edwin massaged life back into the hand Toshra had squeezed. “It’s fine, fine. (stupid, stupid, could have broken my hand, then where would she be without my superior spellcasting?)”

“Was it a Bhaal-dream?” He asked as Toshra’s still shaking hands wiped at the tears on her cheeks. Edwin remembered the aftereffects of those earlier dreams. He really should have known better than to startle her after one of those nightmares. But none of those earlier nightmares had shaken Toshra quite this badly and that worried him.

“No.” Another shudder of remembered pain shook Toshra’s frame and she asked her own question before Edwin could probe deeper. “I didn’t wake you did I?” She really hoped that she hadn’t been screaming. Again. At least they weren’t staying in an inn tonight.

“No, I was already awake. (fortuitous that I was, she is clearly in need of my superior comfort)”

Toshra sighed in relief, no screaming then. Good. “Well that’s something at least. So, then why are you up so late?”

“I’ll show you. (tsk, not educated in celestial events, I should have known)” Edwin stood, taking her hand he lead her out past the ring of dim emberlight. He had laid his sleeping roll out beyond the light of the glowing coals and under the open sky.

“Edwin…” There was a note of weary reproach in Toshra’s voice.

“Just lay down and look up,” She could practically hear his eyes roll.

It didn’t take long to figure out what it was she was supped to be looking at. A bright flash of light streaked across the sky followed by a couple dimmer, shorter streaks.

“A starfall,” Toshra breathed in wonder.

“Ah, so you do know what one is,” Edwin said as he lay down on the blanket beside her.

Toshra playfully jabbed Edwin in the ribs with her elbow, “Of course I do. I did read about these things, you know, in the library I grew up in. Saw a few too with Imoen and Dreppin.” Her voice grew soft as she spoke the names of her lost friends.

The silence stretched uncomfortably on for nearly a minute before Edwin began to nervously fill it with talk about the stars, pointing out various bright stars or constellations and giving the Thayvien names and stories behind them. Toshra was almost certain that some of the tales he told he was making up as he went as they differed wildly from what she remembered reading when she was younger. She was glad for the distraction however, Edwin’s words kept her own thoughts away. Mind empty of the horrors of her dream she felt herself drift toward sleep and didn’t fight it like she otherwise would have. This time her dreams where full of raining sparkling rain and creatures made of glittering stars.

Edwin had been talking for sometime when he felt Toshra shift beside him. Shift was too small a word for it, she rolled over, slung one arm over his chest and snuggled close. The motion caused Edwin to lose all train of thought. In the sudden silence he could hear her deep, even breathing. She had fallen asleep. A small part of him was miffed that she could fall asleep while he regaled her with myths from his homeland, but another part of him was happy that she had been able to get back to sleep after her earlier nightmare. Too often these days Toshra looked like she had hardly slept and he wished fervently that her sleep would be peaceful and restful this time. With a quick cantrip Edwin pulled a second blanket over them. Before much longer he too had fallen asleep.


End file.
